


the ghost of you

by hellorglory



Series: fantasy/apocalypse series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy (mentioned), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I don't know what this was, M/M, current!ryan, i was just listening to tøp and this popped in my head, more fantasy-esque, post-apocalpytic, pretty. odd.!brendon, this will hopefully be a series, well kinda post-apocalyptic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a lil something i'm hoping will turn into a series! hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	the ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot/gifts).



> just a lil something i'm hoping will turn into a series! hope you enjoy :)

"So, what does this mean for us?" Brendon sputtered, clawing his sleeves down, dragging them into a fist so that his fingernails wouldn't pierce his palms. Ryan palmed his forehead before sighing, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I-I don't know, Bren." Ryan clawed shaky fingertips through his hair, mussing it more than it had already been. Bits of dirt created particles of dust in the air, and Brendon fanned the cloud away in an unconscious gesture of annoyance. Ryan sighed once again before stopping in his tracks, turning towards Brendon. Brendon stopped without arguing, kicking a few blocks of charred wood around on the ground before slowly looking up at his boyfriend. "Look, I need to do this, and you know that. Yo- _We_ don't know what they might do if I refuse. Promise me you'll let me go without saying anything, okay? Especially not Patrick. You know how worried he gets-" he paused to crack a grin, which Brendon attempted to return, but failed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "-But, er, besides that. Promise me, okay? Promise." Brendon looked up for a few minutes, staring into his chocolate irises. 

"O-Okay. Okay, Ry." Ryan almost smiled at the use of his nickname, but quickly shook the grin off of his face. He had to be serious. For Brendon.

"Promise me, Brendon. You have to tell me you promise. Please," Ryan stated, waiting a few moments for Brendon's response. When nothing came, Ryan added, "for me, Bren. Please, B?" 

"I promise, Ryan. I promise. I promise, I promise, ohmygodIpromiseIpromiseIpromiseIpromiseIpromise, I'm so sorry, sosorrysosorrysosorry," Brendon rambled, throwing his slim arms around Ryan's neck, hiding his tear-stained face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Ryan whispered hushed whispers and promises into Brendon's ear, rubbing his back soothingly, assuring him everything would be alright. Ryan doubted himself.


End file.
